supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
12 Uhr Mittags
12 Uhr Mittags ist die zwölfte Episode der zwölften Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung RICHARD SPEIGHT JR. FÜHRT REGIE – Mary bittet Sam, Dean und Castiel um Unterstützung bei einem Fall und verschweigt dabei die Involvierung der britischen Männer der Schriften. Doch als Mary erkennt, dass mit ihr ein doppeltes Spiel getrieben wurde, kommt schließlich alles ans Licht. Handlung Mary und ein anderer Jäger namens Wally beobachten das Haus eines Dämons, der einen strickten Tagesablauf hat und immer gegen 10 Uhr zum Angeln geht. Wally weiß nicht warum Mary ihn bei dem Fall dabeihaben will, schließlich hat er noch nie einen Dämon gejagt. Mary meint, es wäre einfacher, wenn er angibt, dass er die Hilfe der Brüder braucht, als wenn Mary es täte, denn dann würden ihre Söhne zu viele Fragen stellen. Wally weiß, dass Mary die Informationen über den Dämon von den britischen Männer der Schriften hat, vertraut denen aber nicht und kann auch nicht verstehen, dass Mary es tut. Sie erklärt ihm, dass sie, seit sie für die Organisation arbeitet, mehr Monster in kurzer Zeit erledigen konnte als je zuvor allein. Sie erinnert ihn daran, dass es Zeit ist, sich mit den anderen zu treffen. Sie fahren zu einem Diner, wo bereits Castiel auf sie und die Brüder warten, die zeitgleich eintreffen. Castiel informiert sie darüber, dass er Kelly immer noch nicht finden konnte. Wally kann nicht glauben, dass Lucifer ein Kind gezeugt haben soll. Die fünf betreten das Diner. Während die Kellnerin ihre Bestellungen aufnimmt, versucht Dean mit ihr zu flirten, doch sie hat eher ein Auge auf Castiel geworfen. Dean fällt das sofort auf und er nutzt die Gunst der Stunde, um seinem Freund Flirt-Tipps zu geben. Schon bald mischen sich auch Sam und Wally ins Gespräch mit ein, doch dann ruft Mary sie zur Raison und erinnert sie daran weswegen sie hier sind. Wally gibt an, dass er Mary zu dem Fall hinzugezogen hat, als ihm klar wurde, dass es sich um einen Dämon handelt. Mary berichtet von der täglichen Routine des Dämons und ihrem Plan ihn im seinem Haus zu erwarten, wenn er abends vom Angeln zurückkommt. Wally meint, dass er sehr nervös ist, aber Mary redet ihm gut zu. Als es dunkel ist, sind sie im Haus des Dämons und jeder macht sich an die Arbeit, um den Plan umzusetzen. Castiel ist draußen und behält die Straße im Auge, um die anderen vorwarnen zu können. Sam ist dabei eine Dämonenfalle auf den Boden im Wohnzimmer zu zeichnen. Er macht sich Sorgen darüber wie Mary damit zurecht kommt, wieder zu jagen, da sie das ja eigentlich nicht mehr wollte zu dem Zeitpunkt an dem sie gestorben ist. Seine Mutter entgegnet lediglich, dass man im Leben selten das bekommt was man will. Anschließend geht sie in den Keller und stiehlt etwas aus dem Safe des Dämons. Als sie wieder hoch kommt, trifft sie auf Castiel und gaukelt ihm vor, sie sei nur eben auf der Toilette gewesen. Wally ruft an und informiert sie, dass der Dämon früher als erwartet nach Hause kommt. Daraufhin begeben sich alle auf ihre Plätze. Als der Dämon sein Haus betritt, schießt Dean auf ihn mit Kugeln in die Dämonenfallen eingraviert sind und den Dämon davon abhalten sollen, den Körper zu verlassen. Doch es zeigt keine Wirkung. In Sams Falle tritt er nicht, da er sie sofort entdeckt hat und auch als Sam mit dem Dämonentöter Messer auf ihn einsticht, hat dies nicht den gewünschten Erfolg. Der Dämon schleudert Sam zur Seite. Mary und Castiel stürmen ins Wohnzimmer. Der Dämon wendet sich Mary zu und seine Augen werden gelb. Der Engel wirft sich dem Dämon entgegen und rät Mary zu fliehen. Sie verlässt das Haus durch die Hintertür. Der Dämon wirft Castiel durchs Fenster. Wally warnt die Brüder, dass zwei weitere Dämonen auf dem Weg sind. Sam, Dean und Wally kämpfen gegen die Neuankömmlinge. Wally hat keine Chance und wird von einem der Dämonen getötet. Sam kann seinen Gegner ausschalten, doch wird dann von dem anderen angegriffen. Dean kann ihn gerade noch retten bevor der Dämon seinen Bruder tötet. In der Zwischenzeit ist der Hauptdämon Castiel nach draußen gefolgt. Er zückt einen Speer und sticht auf den bereits verwundeten Engel ein. Plötzlich fährt Mary mit Wallys Jeep vor und kann den Dämon außer Gefecht setzen. Sie hilft Castiel in den Wagen und fährt davon. Wenig später finden sie in einer Scheune Unterschlupf. Mary fragt, ob Castiel sich heilen kann, doch der Engel merkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Der Speer war keine gewöhnliche Waffe. Sam ruft Mary an, um zu erfahren wo sie sind. Während sie auf ihre Söhne wartet, versucht sie Castiel zu verarzten und schickt den "Men of Letters" eine Nachricht. Die antworten darauf, dass sie Mary alle Informationen gegeben hätten, die sie über den Dämon hatten. Man rät ihr zur Flucht. Wenig später sind die überlebenden vier wieder vereint in der Scheune. Die Brüder berichten, dass Wally tot ist. Mary gibt an, dass die Augen des Dämons gelb waren. Sam will wissen in was sie sie da reingeritten hat. Castiel verkündet, dass seine Verletzung ihn töten wird. Die Winchesters versammeln sich um ihn. Plötzlich taucht Crowley auf und überrascht alle mit der Information, dass der Dämon Ramiel ist, einer der vier Prinzen der Hölle, die von Lucifer erschaffen wurden, um Dämonen-Armeen im Krieg gegen den Himmel anzuführen. Crowley hat, nachdem Sam Lucifer wieder weg gesperrt und somit die Apokalypse abgewendet hat, Ramiel die Herrschaft über die Hölle angetragen und ihm die Lanze des Erzengel Michael und ein weiteres Geschenk gemacht. Aber Ramiel hat bekundet kein Interesse am Thron zu haben. Er und seine zwei noch lebenden "Geschwister" hätten sich immer aus dem großen Plan von Azazel herausgehalten und wollten nur in Ruhe gelassen werden. Daher überlässt er Crowley den Thron. Der neue König der Hölle stellt zwei seiner Dämon vor Ort ab, um sicher zu gehen, dass Ramiel unentdeckt bleibt. Crowley erklärt den vieren, dass Ramiel Castiel mit der Lanze des Michael verletzt hat, die von dem Erzengel extra geschaffen worden ist, um Lucifer auf möglichst schmerzhafte Art zu töten. Während er Dämonen blitzschnell tötet, wirkt er auf Engel durch einen qualvoll, langsamen Tod. Dean will nicht wahrhaben, dass sein Freund einfach so sterben soll und ist sicher, dass es einen Weg gibt ihn zu retten. Sie werden Ramiel einfach überwältigen und aus ihm herausbekommen wie man Castiel retten kann. Crowley meint sie hätten nicht genügend Zeit, um sich vernünftig auf einen Kampf mit dem Prinzen der Hölle vorzubereiten. Daraufhin stellt Dean ihn vor ein Ultimatum, entweder er hilft ihnen oder er soll verschwinden. Crowley zappt sich aus der Scheune. Castiel meint sie sollten ihn einfach zurück lassen, er würde Ramiel lange genug aufhalten, damit die drei Menschen, die er liebt, entkommen können. Doch das kommt für die Winchesters nicht in Frage. Sie bereiten sich nun alleine auf den Kampf vor. Sam bildet einen Kreis aus heiligem Öl und alle laden erneut ihre Waffen. Vor dem Gebäude trifft Crowley auf Ramiel, der gemerkt hat, dass man ihn bestohlen hat und die Diebe bis hierhin verfolgt hat. Crowley fragt, ob er etwas tun kann, um den Prinzen der Hölle davon zu überzeugen, die Winchesters am Leben zu lassen, schließlich seien sie nützliche Helfer für ihn, wenn es darauf ankäme und sie seien zu wertvoll, um sie zu verlieren. Ramiel ist jedoch nicht gewillt die Diebe, die ihn in seiner Routine gestört haben, einfach so davonkommen zu lassen. Crowley meint sie könnten einen neuen Deal machen. Als Antwort schleudert der Prinz der Hölle den anderen Dämon durchs Fenster in die Scheune, wo er bewusstlos liegen bleibt. Dann nimmt Ramiel sich die Winchesters zur Brust. Als er die Scheune betritt, entfacht Sam das Feuer und schließt ihn in den Ring aus brennendem, heiligen Öl ein. Sie versuchen ihn dazu zu bringen, Castiel zu heilen, doch der Dämon meint, dass es keine Heilung gäbe. Ramiel meint, dass er sich nicht um sie schären würde und er sie nie angegriffen hätte, wenn sie ihn einfach in Ruhe gelassen hätten. Er und seine "Geschwister" hätten sich stets aus Azazels Plänen herausgehalten und würden sich auch jetzt nicht für die Belange von Himmel und Hölle interessieren. Nur seine Schwester Dagon würde hin und wieder Neuigkeiten aufschnappen. Daher wüsste er auch über Lucifers Baby bescheid. Er beschuldig sie, ihn bestohlen zu haben und gibt ihnen 30 Sekunden es ihm zurück zu geben, ansonsten würde er sie alle töten. Dean und Sam wissen nicht worüber er redet und Mary ist nicht gewillt ihre Mission scheitern zu lassen. Nach Ablauf der Frist zückt Ramiel die Lanze und lässt durch seine Kräfte das Feuer erlöschen. Es kommt zum Kampf. Es sieht zunächst danach aus, dass er leichtes Spiel mit ihnen hat. Er kann sie leicht von sich schleudern, doch als er Dean töten will, kommt Sam wieder auf die Füße. Er kann den Prinzen der Hölle entwaffnen und ihn dann mit der Lanze töten. Er zerfällt zu schwarzer Asche. Anschließend versammeln sie sich wieder um Castiel, dessen Heilungschancen nach Ramiels Tod nun gegen Null gehen. Crowley kommt wieder zu sich. Ihm fällt wieder ein, was er über die Lanze weiß, nämlich, dass es nicht die Waffe an sich ist, die tödlich ist, sondern sie durch einen Zauber wirkt, der in enochischen Symbolen auf dem Holzteil eingraviert ist. Kurzerhand zerbricht der Dämon die Lanze und löst dadurch den Zauber. Castiels Wunde heilt. Überrascht starren die Brüder ihn an. Er lässt die Teile der Lanze fallen und verschwindet. Die Brüder helfen Castiel auf. Dean nimmt die zerbrochene Lanze an sich. Sie verlassen die Scheune. Mary trifft sich mit Mr. Ketch in einem Diner und beschwert sich bei ihm über den Mangel an Informationen über Ramiel, der zu Wallys Tod und Castiels Nahtoderlebnis geführt hat. Sie droht damit sich gegen die "Men of Letters" zu wenden, wenn so etwas noch einmal passiert. Dennoch übergibt sie ihm den Gegenstand, den sie Ramiel gestohlen hat. Es ist der Colt, der bis auf fünf Dinge alles töten kann und den ihre Familie einst benutzt hat, um Azazel zu töten. Crowley ist wieder in seinem Thronsaal. Er beauftragt seine Dämonen damit Ramiels Haus nach dem Colt abzusuchen. Aus einem Käfig heraus tut Lucifer seiner Meinung kund, dass Crowley es noch bereuen wird den Brüdern und Castiel immer wieder zu helfen, den irgendwann würde auch er auf deren Abschussliste stehen. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Mary Winchester *Castiel *Crowley *Luzifer *Arthur Ketch *Wally *Ramiel Vorkommende Wesen *Erzengel *Engel *Dämonen **Prinzen der Hölle **Kreuzungsdämon Musik *'Lover Boy (Instrumental)' von Toodlum Barker & Emil Lomax (Extreme Music) *'Walk with a Winner' von Gene McDaniels *'La donna è mobile' von Jerry Trimble Jr. *'Not for Me' von Bobby Darin *'Crop Won't Ever Come' von Robin Loxley & Jay Hawke *'Colt .45 Opening Theme' von Mark Pellegrino Trivia Galerie Promo thumb|center|335px Promo-Bilder Tumblr ol6ladBCSy1roi2q9o1 500.jpg Tumblr ol6ladBCSy1roi2q9o2 500.jpg Tumblr ol6ladBCSy1roi2q9o3 500.jpg Tumblr ol6ladBCSy1roi2q9o4 500.jpg Tumblr ol6ladBCSy1roi2q9o5 500.jpg Tumblr ol6ladBCSy1roi2q9o6 500.jpg Tumblr ol6ladBCSy1roi2q9o7 1280.jpg Tumblr ol6ladBCSy1roi2q9o8 1280.jpg Siehe auch Quellen Jenny K. - myFanbase Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 12 Kategorie:Unvollständig